


It's Okay, Come Here

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the romance scene...but gay.





	It's Okay, Come Here

Shepard picked up one of her data pads, reading over the notes for the eighth time that night. She has tried to sleep but after hours of tossing and turning with no result, she gave up and just decided to read over everything, checking for mistakes and to make sure everything was in order before they went through the Omega 4 relay. There was something small in the back of her mind, eating away at her, doubting herself, that she was missing something. Something to get everyone killed. 

But she knows that they stand a good chance, the Normandy was fully upgraded with weapons and armour and all the crew members were loyal to her. Everything was ready. However, she couldn't help but think otherwise.

Placing a pad down, she picks up another one, the light from the screen hurting her eyes as she re-reads it.

“So…” A voice came from behind her, she looked back and saw Tali standing there, looking a bit awkward as she rubs her hands, “I’ve taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system.” She said, sounding certain but nervous as she steps towards Shepard, “I was going to bring music,” She said, reaching forward to gently pull the data pad from the other woman and placing it on her desk, “But I didn’t know what you’d like…and I’m babbling like an idiot.” She finished, shaking her head. A small smile appears on Shepard’s face as she watches her old friend.

“It’s okay,” She tells Tali, stepping closer to her, putting her hands on her waist, rubbing her thumb against the soft material of her suit hoping it would calm her nerves a bit, “Come here.” Shepard says softly, gently pulling her closer, smiling at her as Tali’s hands rest upon her arms.

The Quarian got closer, running her three-fingered hands up and down her Commander’s arms while the human wrapped her arms around her friend, spreading her hand across her back, gently holding her.

“I just don’t want to…I want this to work.” Tali said, stepping away from Shepard’s hold, taking her hand and leading them to her bed, making them both sit down, “I’ve thought it over. I’ve minimised the ricks. But I’m still nervous. And that always makes me talk too much. It’s a defence mechanism, and it’s stupid, and people who…” She slows as she watches her friend, who raises her hand and places it upon her helmet, “…who just see the helmet can’t see my expression, so I have to make it clear…” She continues, resting her hand over Shepard’s and help her press the release of her mask, Shepard helps her gently take it off as her sentence trails off, “…what I’m…feeling…”

Shepard dropped her mask on the floor, enthralled with the beauty in front of her. Shepard knew how much this meant for Tali and it made her heart ache at the thought of how much Tali must trust her. She ran her eyes over the Quarian’s now revealed face, her breathe stuck in her chest as she looked at her soft, light purple skin. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, anything, but she was so captivated by her friend’s beauty that nothing escaped her mouth.

Before she could find her words, Tali surged forward, pushing Shepard onto the bed and pressing her soft lips against the human’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
